


Spooky

by Woodface



Series: Of Soldiers and Wolves (Maria Hill/Natasha Romanoff drabble collection) [3]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Drabble Collection, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodface/pseuds/Woodface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria/Natasha X-Files crossover AU!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spooky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avesnongrata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avesnongrata/gifts).



> avesnongrata said: Maria/Natasha X-Files crossover AU!

"Someone remind me again why we can’t just fire this guy? Or I don’t know, here’s a crazy thought, burn every fucking copy of those X-Files so we can be done with this?" Mulder always gives Maria a headache, he’s worse than the entire mutant community and she rubs circles against her temples as she tries to rid herself of it (not that it will work, it never works).

"Agent Spooky again?” Natasha mocks, her feet are propped up on Maria’s desk, but Maria has long since given up on trying to get her to stop doing that so she merely glares before turning her attention back to the file. “Need me to run interference?”

"Yes," Maria sighs and makes a face, pushing the file across the desk. "Something good enough to distract him from the fact that he just saw a guy toting a hammer pull lightning from the sky and incinerate a bunch of grey aliens with it?"


End file.
